Que viva el drama!
by MissChemicalReaction
Summary: Bella es una chica infeliz, traumatizada por su pasado. ¿Que problemas tendrá en un futuro? One-Shot


Todos los días la misma rutina.

Sonaba el despertador a las siete en punto. Lo apagaba. Me daba una ducha y me vestía. Iba a desayunar. Desayunaba los cereales mientras veía el telediario. Después iba al baño, me arreglaba, cogía la mochila y iba al instituto.

Una vez allí, hablaba con alguno de mis compañeros de clase y entraba a clase. Después de eso, no volvía a hablar con nadie más hasta que alguien necesitaba un libro, un boli o simplemente, los deberes de la clase siguiente que no habían hecho por falta de ganas o por falta de inteligencia. Siempre se los dejaba, pues así pensaba que podría entablar conversación y soñaba con poder establecer una amistad con alguno de los chicos y chicas de mi clase. Pero lo único que hacían era aprovecharse de mí.

A la hora del patio, me sentaba en un banco de la cafetería, sola. Solían hacer bromas a mis espaldas, pues siempre estaba sola. Incluso a veces, han llegado a hablar conmigo gente que no conozco de cursos superiores preguntándome porque estaba sola y cuándo les contestaba que no me importaba estar sola si no había compañía deseada, me miraban con cara extraña, pues su intelecto no daba mucho de sí y me daban la espalda mientras criticaban mis decisiones.

A la vuelta de clase, otra vez lo mismo de siempre. El profesor preguntando alguna pregunta a toda la clase y yo soy de las pocas que siempre levanta la mano. Siempre entre mis libros, lo que los "estudiantes" llamarían empollona o tal vez, la que todo lo sabe. Pero a mi me importaba poco, entre todos los defectos que uno puede tener, el mío era el orgullo. Me gustaba ser la que todo lo sabe, la que se enorgullece de sus conocimientos, de poder destacar en algo.

Al acabar las clases, solía de ser de las últimas en salir. Recogía mis libros y me iba a casa. Mientras todos los demás se quedaban hablando y riendo en la puerta del instituto, yo me iba a comer. Me daban envidia. Hacía tiempo que no reía con alguien que no fueran mis hermanos. Alice y Emmett eran los únicos con los que realmente hablaba y me divertía. Solíamos ir de compras por la plaza Cataluña, recorríamos el centro comercial que no voy a mencionar, pues no me pagan por hacerles publicidad y luego íbamos por las tiendas de puerta del ángel. También me gustaba parar por la fuente. Me hacía gracia mirar la fuente mientras daba de comer a las palomas, igual que hacían otros tantos turistas.

Era algo que hacía con mi abuelo cuando era pequeña. Hasta que murió. Desde entonces, recuerdo ese lugar con especial cariño, cada año, mis padres sacan una foto de mis hermanos y mía, algo que hacía mi abuelo cada año con la familia entera. Solía llorar al pensar en él, pues siempre había tenido predilección por mi. Todo aquello que pedía, me lo regalaba. Siempre estábamos jugando en el parque.

Pero ahora todo eso queda lejos. Aquel acontecimiento como fue su muerte, me traumatizó. Al menos eso decían mis hermanos cuando hablaban con mis padres. Había dejado de ser una persona social, con amigos a ser una especie de espíritu, yo estaba ahí físicamente, pero mentalmente, yo estaba muy lejos. Mi abuelo fue para mi como mi mejor amiga, a él se lo contaba todo. Y me dejó sola cuando más le necesitaba. El chico que me gustaba me acababa de dar calabazas. Y llegué a casa hecha polvo y en cuanto me contó mi madre que el abuelo estaba en el hospital, les pedí que me llevasen con él, y con él permanecí hasta que murió.

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Alice me lo dijo. Ella era la que siempre me apoyaba, era mi nueva mejor amiga. Lo sabía todo sobre mi, lo que no le había contado a nadie. Ella y Emmett eran el único apoyo que tenía. Ellos me defendían cuando alguien se metía conmigo o cuando alguien era injusto conmigo.

Y tras dos años así, cada día igual, cada día la misma rutina, a mi padre le surgió un trabajo en otra ciudad. Mis hermanos estaban muy tristes, pues decían adiós a sus amigos de toda la vida. Yo en cambio, no echaría nada de menos. Incluso me mostraba animada, pues tras una breve terapia con una psicóloga, me estaba abriendo más y ahora incluso me hablaban en clase.

Alice me había dado ánimos para hacer nuevas amistades, y yo la verdad es que no tenía ganas de estar sola, quería ser normal. Tal vez con mis problemas, con mi afición a leer y con mis extravagantes padres, pero quería ser normal.

El nuevo instituto era fantástico. Era bonito. Las paredes eran de suaves colores crema y los techos eran altos con amplias ventanas, dándole al lugar un toque de calidez e incluso parecía agradable estar ahí. Los profesores eran bastante simpáticos, aunque había algunos que tenían cada cambio de humor que a su lado, Guantánamo era una fiesta infantil.

En esa clase, todos eran bastante simpáticos. Los chicos y chicas de mi alrededor me hablaban mucho, querían saber como era Barcelona, como era mi vida antes, que es lo que hacía con mis amigos, es decir, con mis hermanos cuando salíamos y todas esas cosas que parecían ser irrelevantes para mi, pero que para ellos parecía que les iba la vida en ello, el saber a que hora exacta sonaba el despertador o como eran los pantalones del profesor de historia.

El chico que se sentaba a mi lado, Edward, era, o al menos parecía, el único que no me acribillaba a preguntas sobre mi antigua vida, el se preocupaba más por mi visión del futuro, o sobre que me parece el nuevo instituto. Y yo, que cada vez me parecía más a mis compañeros de clase, le pregunté algo que hacía días que reconcomía mi cabeza cada vez que alguien hablaba conmigo.

-Porque no me preguntas nada sobre mi ciudad o sobre mis antiguos profesores, como hacen todos?

Y el, ni corto ni perezoso, me contestó:No es imprescindible para mí el saberlo, además ¿para que preguntar lo que los demás ya han preguntado y que tu has respondido?

Más adelante me contó que el también venía de otra ciudad. Claro, él ya había pasado la experiencia de pasar el interrogatorio estudiantil.

Ahora, solía salir con mis nuevos amigos, y mis hermanos, se sentían un poco apartados, aunque yo, evidentemente ni confiaba en mis amigos tanto como confiaba en ellos, y les quería más que a mis amigos, pues los amigos te abandonan, no todos, pero la familia es la única que está allí siempre, pues son los que realmente te conocen. Por eso, ahora mis hermanos también salían con nosotros, pues tampoco son tan mayores, tienen 2 años más que nosotros (son gemelos). Y ahora la vida me sonreía, después de tanto tiempo. Ahora era feliz. Ahora mis padres, volvían a sonreírme sinceramente. Estaban contentos por los cambios que había introducido en mi vida, que la habían vuelto totalmente diferente. Ahora ya no era esa chica que se quedaba en su casa los viernes por la noche o los sábados por la tarde. Ahora era la chica que compaginaba estudios con diversión, amistad con familia, locura y responsabilidad. Ahora yo encajaba. Este era mi ambiente.

Y así pasó mi primer año en la nueva ciudad. No echaba nada de menos, ni el enorme piso de antes, que ahora era una enorme casa de campo con jardín, piscina y dos perros, Madonna y Prince. Tampoco echaba de menos la plaza en la que daba de comer a las palomas con mi abuelo, pues sé que a él lo único que le gustaba era verme feliz. Para nada añoraba mi escuela ni a mis "amigos". Era como un borrón en mi memoria, como una tara en una camiseta, sabes que está ahí y que no te gusta, pero no puedes deshacer lo hecho, no puedes desandar lo andado.

Ahora Edward y yo nos habíamos vuelto inseparables, nos reíamos, quedábamos juntos los viernes después de las clases, y como no, con nosotros iban siempre los imparables rumores sobre nuestra condición de amigos. Pero él y yo, en vez de darle importancia, lo que hacíamos era reírnos, pues supuestamente ya eran cinco veces que nos habían pillado juntos y que habíamos dormido juntos todos los fines de semana de las vacaciones de verano.

Aunque la sorpresa se la llevaron cuando les conté que tenía novio, y no era Edward. Era un chico que conocimos en una fiesta, era muy guapo aunque no iba a ser el próximo Albert Einstein. Nos queríamos y eso bastaba. Era muy atento conmigo y siempre que podía venía a mi casa y pasábamos tiempo juntos. Era uno de los chicos más populares del instituto y hablar de nosotros era un tema que no parecía pasar de moda a medida que pasaban los meses. Todo el mundo seguía girándose cuando nos veían juntos, como si hubiese que parar las rotativas de la prensa del corazón para añadir una imagen nuestra.

Y así llegaron mis dieciocho, seguíamos juntos a pesar de todos los problemas que habíamos tenido, y a la vez, seguía con mis amigos y mi familia como el primer día. Ahora, de vez en cuando, iba a Barcelona en las vacaciones. Seguía llevando flores a la tumba de mi abuelo y recorría la plaza Cataluña con nostalgia porque llevaba siete años sin él.

Pero los problemas empezaron a surgir. Edward había roto con su novia y estaba muy triste así que le ofrecí pasar unas semanas con nosotros, pues nunca habíamos tenido ningún problema, nos apoyamos mutuamente. El problema era que Jacob era muy celoso y entre él y Edward nunca hubo una buena relación, pero la "sutil" diferencia era que Edward entendía que Jacob era una parte muy importante en mi vida, tal y como él lo era y no decía nada. En cambio, Jacob podía pasarse horas hablando mal de Edward, sin saber que no podía decir nada sobre él sin herirme.

Pero con el tiempo fui aprendiendo a no quejarme, pues podía llegar a ser muy violento, se enfadaba mucho y destrozaba todo lo que había a su paso. Eso era algo que realmente temía, pues esa era una parte de él que no conocía. Y volvía la rutina: cada vez que él hacía eso, yo lloraba, me encerraba en la habitación hasta que media hora después él entraba en la habitación pidiéndome perdón, que ha sido un arrebato, un impulso, que no quería destrozarlo todo ni herirme.

Y cuando le conté que Edward venia esa tarde para quedarse unas semanas, yo pensé que me moría. No solo lo pagó con los muebles, sino que me cogió de los brazos y me sacudió duramente mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, diciendo que tal vez así se me cambiarían las ideas sobre que debía o no debía hacer. Y, como lo malo viene siempre todo junto, en ese momento entró Edward por la puerta. Aquello parecía Camboya, una batalla campal entre policías y ladrones, una danza bailada entre los aspirantes a ganar un viaje al otro mundo, un viaje definitivo.

No sé en que punto me desmayé, pues lo último que recuerdo fue ver a Jacob mientras pateaba a Edward, mientras yo gritaba que parase. Sé que se giró hacia mí, pero no recuerdo más que despertar en un hospital. Estaba rodeada de gente, de mis hermanos, de los médicos y de algunos de mis amigos más cercanos. Parecían aliviados al ver cómo abría los ojos. Cuándo les pregunté el porque, la respuesta no podría haber sido más contundente y a la vez, tan terrorífica.

Al menos, tú has sobrevivido.


End file.
